Marry Your Daughter, Make Her My Wife
by Miss Peanutbutters
Summary: Draco tak tahu bahwa melamar Harry artinya dia harus menghadapi ayah cewek itu dan bala tentaranya. FemHarry/DracoMalfoy Warning inside


Marry Your Daughter, Make Her My Wife

disclaimer: Harry Potter adalah sepenuhnya milik JKROWLING dan judul jelas dari lagu Marry your daughter by Bryan McKnight, such a great romantic song, harus bgt dengerin yg belum pernah dengerin x)

warning: one shot, femHarry, AU tapi ttp di dunia sihir

latar belakang: cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik singkat yg saya baca di instagram. Tapi saya lupaa bgt siapa yg bikin komik itu, jadi kalau ada teman2 yg abis baca ini ngerasa mirip2 boleh bilang sm saya agar creditnya bisa saya tambahin. Di komik itu ttg Harry dan Ginny, tapi di kisah ini jelas Drarry.

Di kisah ini, Neville adalah Boy Who Lived. Voldemort berhasil dibunuhnya saat mereka kelas 7. Ortu Draco ttp pelahap maut. Ortu Harry dan para Marauders lain hidup, dan Harry punya 2 kakak, Tobias dan Garret. James Potter adalah Kepala Auror bersama Sirius Black. Remus guru di Hogwarts. Peter bekerja menjadi kepala koki ST Mungo. Snape masih menyebalkan, tapi dia ttp sahabat Lily dan sangat sayang pada Harry, murid favoritnya. Draco adalah auror, bawahan James, sedang Harry bekerja di Departemen Kecelakaan Sihir bersama Ron. Saat ini mereka berumur 25 tahun.

So, you've been warned! Yg masih mau lanjut baca, enjoy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnyaa :)

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco Malfoy menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sudah lima menit dia berdiri di depan pintu keluarga Potter. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik lagi. Hembuskan.

James Potter adalah bos nya di Departemen Hukum Sihir divisi Auror. Dan Draco tahu bahwa kalau bukan karena berkencan dengan anaknya, Draco pasti sudah menjadi anak kesayangan bosnya itu. Draco pekerja keras, sangat efisien, dan kadang, saat Mr Potter lengah, Draco bisa melihat kilat kagum di mata pria itu. Well, tapi rupanya semua kekaguman harus musnah saat tahu bahwa Draco berani mengencani anak gadis bungsu kesayangannya...

Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik lagi. Hembus lagi.

Terpenting di hari ini, Draco datang bukan untuk menyerahkan dokumen, atau memberi laporan. Biasanya dia melakukan itu dengan jaringan floo. Tidak. Dia berdiri, dengan jubah hitam terbaiknya, sepatu kinclong, rambut rapi tersisir (walaupun ini adalah penampilannya setiap hari). Dan jantung berdebar. Di pintu depan keluarga Potter. Untuk akhirnya, setelah kencan panjang selama 9 tahun, putus-balikan-putus-balikan-putusduatahun-balikan-dstdst...dia, Draco Malfoy, akan melamar Harria Lily Potter.

Anak bungsu bos nya.

Anak gadis satu-satunya bos nya.

Bos-nya, James Potter, si manusia paling menyebalkan sedunia, yang membenci Draco sampai ke tulang rusuk sama besarnya dengan Draco membenci pria itu.

Tarik napas. Hembus. Tarik napas. Hembus.

Tenang Draco, kata Draco dalam hati. Masih ada Lily Potter di sana, satu-satunya manusia waras di keluarga Potter.

Draco dan Harry mulai berkencan saat mereka kelas 6 di Hogwarts. Mereka tak pernah serius sejak awal. Hanya main-main, selingan setelah Draco putus dari mantannya selama 2 tahun Daphne Greengrass. Siapa sangka mereka bisa sampai ke tahap ini. Jelas bukan Draco.

Draco bukanlah pria kaya. Dia DULUNYA memang kaya raya. Sampai kementrian mengambil habis seluruh harta warisan turun temurun keluarga Malfoy sebagai kompensasi Lucius tidak masuk ke Azkaban. Hanya tersisa satu rumah kecil di Perancis yang belum masuk ke daftar kementrian, menjadi tempat tinggal orangtua Draco sampai sekarang. Draco sendiri akhirnya harus bekerja keras untuk hidup. Dia mengambil kredit apartemen yang ditawarkan oleh kementrian, dan baru 2 bulan lalu akhirnya bisa melunasinya. Setidaknya, jika James Potter bertanya, dia akan bisa menjawab dengan dagu terangkat bahwa cicilannya sudah lunas dan apartemen di London hasil jerih payahnya itu sekarang 100 persen hak propertinya.

Tarik napas. Hembus. Tarik lagi. Hembus lagi.

Oke. Ini saatnya. Tongkat siap, dan dia auror. Dia pasti bisa menghadapi James Potter. Dan dia didukung oleh Harry dan Lily, dua kelemahan terbesar James. Mr Potter. Ingat Draco, kau tak punya hak memanggilnya James, seperti yang pria sialan itu selalu ingatkan

Draco akhirnya mengetuk.

Tak lama, pintu dibuka, dan yang membukakan tak lain dan tak bukan calon pengantinnya, Harry Potter. Harry tampak sangat cantik, rambutnya di gerai, dengan make up tipis dan senyum berlesung pipi terkembang, mata hijaunya bersinar. Dia memakai atasan ringan lengan pendek dan celana jins. Mendadak Draco merasa sedikit lega. Untuk wanita inilah dia rela melakukan ini...

"Scared Malfoy?" Gumam cewek itu menggoda, alisnya terangkat penuh arti.

YES I AM! Seru Draco dalam hati. Tapi mana bisa dia berkata begitu pada calonnya. Jadi dia hanya cemberut dan menjawab sebal, "You wish."

Harry nyengir, tampaknya dia tahu kalau Draco siap ngompol di tempat saking ngerinya. Saat ini seolah dia menuju pemakamannya sendiri.

"Well, mereka sudah menunggumu," kata Harry. Draco mendesah panjang, mengangguk dan masuk. Harry membawanya masuk menuju ruangan yang Draco tahu adalah ruang keluarga, dimana Lily dan James Potter sudah menunggu...

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Draco merasakan seolah baru di bakar bara panas. Tak bisa mengontrol diri, dia melongo menatap siapa saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Lily dan James Potter duduk di sofa terdepan memang. Tapi bukan hanya Lily dan James yang ada di sana.

Tobias dan Garret Potter, kakak-kakak Harry yang membenci Draco sampai ujung kukunya. Sirius Black, seniornya di divisi Auror, sekaligus ayah baptis Harry. Pacar Sirius, Remus Lupin, yang berdesensi memberi Draco tatapan kasihan. Peter Pettigrew, paman Harry yang lain, yang Draco tahu siap memberi Harry bulan jika cewek itu meminta. Dan, Merlin, Profesor Severus Snape, guru ramuan mereka dulu, menatap Draco seolah Draco adalah kotoran di sepatunya yang berminyak.

Draco menelan ludah.

Apa-apaan ini, seluruh dunia vs Draco Malfoy?

Dia Slytherin, dia tidak di desain untuk berani menghadapi ini.

"Em, aku sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa cukup ayah dan ibu saja," kata Harry bersalah. Dan sungguh cewek itu bersalah karena tak memberi Draco ancang-ancang! Draco ingin mengutuk cewek di sebelahnya itu sampai ke ujung dunia, kalau tidak berpikir bahwa manusia-manusia bejat di depannya ini jelas akan membunuhnya bahkan sebelum tongkatnya sepenuhnya terangkat.

Jadi Draco hanya menelan ludah lagi, dan mulai membuat rencana. Rencana. Rencana.

Merlin, dia bahkan lupa apa yang harus dia lakukan!

Untungnya Harry tidak kalap seperti dirinya. Cewek itu menggandengnya menuju sofa di depan keluarganya, menarik cowok itu langsung merasa sedang di adili oleh Wizengamot. Semua menatapnya. Menunggu.

"Ehm," Draco berdeham. "Aku... Maaf, tidak tahu bahwa akan sedikit... padat... disini..." SEDIKIT PADAT? Menyesakkan lebih tepatnya! "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah..."

"Hamil kan?" Tandas Sirius Black dingin. "Kau pasti menghamili Harry kan?"

"Sirius!" Seru Harry, wajahnya merona. " berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu! Aku tidak hamil!"

Draco hanya bisa tergagap. Dan dia seorang Malfoy! Harusnya dia tak boleh tergagap!

"Aku tidak percaya," tandas Peter, mencibir, sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang bundar dan gembrot. "Kalau kau tidak hamil, kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Slytherin itu?"

Dan semuanya langsung berseru setuju, kecuali Snape yang tampak sangat tersinggung tapi tak bisa berkata apapun, dan Lily yang menatap langit-langit seolah pasrah.

Harry memelototi mereka. "Oh mungkin karena aku dan Draco sudah 9 tahun pacaran!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan pacaran selama itu dengan dia?" Ketus Tobias Potter, si sulung. "Slytherin Harry. Slytherin!"

"Dan mereka bilang Slytherinlah yang suka menge-judge!" Tandas Harry habis sabar. "Tak bisakah kalian diam sebentar? Setidaknya hargai Draco!"

Semua hening lagi. Draco mengerjap, menelan ludah lagi, berharap setidaknya dia sempat minum sedikit tadi. Dia dan Harry sudah mempersiapkan kalimat yang tepat untuk momen ini. Artinya, mereka sudah Google dengan ponsel ajaib Harry dan mencatat lirik Marry Your Daughter, lagu muggle yang fenomenal.

-dhdhdhd-

James Potter adalah pria yang sangat mencintai keluarganya. Dia dan Lily sudha mengarungi bahtera selama 30 tahun pernikahan. Anak sulungnya Tobias sudah 29 tahun, lalu Garret 28 tahun, dan Harry...

Harrynya tersayang, adalah seluruh hidup James Potter.

Saat Lily mengandung Harry, Healer berkata bahwa jenis kelaminnya cowok. Yah, James tidak terlalu ingin punya anak cewek. Anak cowok lebih mudah, tak perlu di jaga, bisa di besarkan dengan santai dan dia sudah berpengalaman dengan dua anak sebelumnya. Tak ada masalah. Dia dan Lily sepakat memberi nama Harry. Sampai saat kelahiran...

James menatap mata hijau Harry, dan tahu bahwa hidupnya sekarang di genggam oleh gadis kecil itu.

Anak perempuannya yang tak disangka-sangka. Nama Harry pun bertransformasi menjadi Harria.

Harry selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh keluarga besar mereka. Peter yang paling parah. Membuat Lily berkata bahwa kalau bukan karena Lily, Harry jelas akan menjadi cewek menyebalkan anak manja yang di benci teman-temannya. Tapi Harry tumbuh dengan baik, agak sedikit keras kepala. Dan walaupun nilainya tak terlalu bagus dan dia tak suka Quidditch, dan suka ngomongin cowok-cowok, James tetap sangat bangga padanya.

Sampai setelah perang dunia sihir kedua selesai, dan dia berkata bahwa dia berkencan dengan Draco Malfoy. Putra Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, juniornya, anak baru di departemen mereka.

James menggertakkan giginya. Dia teringat jelas saat Malfoy pertama datang ke rumah mereka, masih baru lulus Hogwarts, baru ikut pelatihan Auror, tak punya barang apapun yang tersisa, tidur di flat yang dia sewa bersama 5 orang temannya, tapi masih bisa mengangkat dagu nya tinggi.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh jujur, James tak sungguh-sungguh membenci Draco. Draco pekerja keras. James tahu bahwa dia bekerja sambilan di kafe muggle untuk menutup uang sewa nya. Tahu bahwa Draco akhirnya berhasil membeli apartemennya sendiri setelah bekerja sangat keras dan mengambil semua kesempatan lembur di kementrian. Tahu bahwa anak itu sangat cerdas, berdedikasi, dan efisien di lapangan, dan mereka selalu memberinya kasus yang sulit. Bahkan James bisa membayangkan anak itu akan menggantikannya nanti di meja kepala Auror...

Tapi kenyataannya adalah, dia mencuri Harry dari James.

dan itu tak bisa di maafkan.

Harry, Harry nya tersayang...

Jadi, saat Harry pulang dan berkata bahwa dia dan Draco malfoy akan menikah... menikah! Menikah! James hanya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain mengumpulkan seluruh tim dan membuat Draco Malfoy merasa setidaknyaman mungkin.

-dhdhdhdh-

""Sir i'm a bit nervous about beeing here today," kata Draco memulai. "Still not real sure what i'm going to say. So bare with me please if i take up too much of your time..."

"Kau jelas membuang waktuku," kata James dingin, akhirnya bersuara. "Dengan membuat narasi yang tak perlu. Kalau kau pikir bisa mengambil hatiku dengan satu dua kalimat bagus, kau salah besar."

"James," tegur Lily pelan, tapi tak ada yang berani menanggapi. James jarang bersikap serius dan galak di keluarganya. Begitu dia melakukannya, tak ada yang cukup berani menyanggahnya.

Draco menelan ludah, tapi penuh tekad, mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku jubahnya. "See in this box is a ring for your youngest..."

James bangkit mendadak dan Draco otomatis ikut bangkit dan mengacungkang tongkatnya dalam sekejap. Refleks auror. Dia menatap ngeri saat semua pasukan di belakang James mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya.

"Ayaah!" Seru Harry habis sabar. "Astaga! Mum, lakukan sesuatu!"

Lily tampak sangat malu, menatap Draco meminta maaf, lalu menarik James pergi dari ruangan itu.. "Maaf permisi sebentar, aku perlu meluruskan satu dua hal dengan SUAMI ku," tandas Lily tajam.

Saat pintu ruangan itu di tutup, Draco baru berani menurunkan tongkatnya, tapi masih menatap cemas pasukan yang lain. Harry menariknya duduk lagi.

"Jadi," kata Remus akhirnya (Draco melihat bahwa dia satu-satunya pasukan yang tidak mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco). "Kau dan Harry sudah 9 tahun berkencan."

itu bukan pertnyaan. Mereka semua tahu fakta itu. Tapi Draco tetap mengangguk. Harry meremas tangannya menenangkan, dan entah kenapa, Draco sungguh bisa agak rileks. Tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi di ruangan ini nanti, Harry akan tetap menjadi miliknya.

Dia harap.

"Ya. Saat aku dan Harry kelas 6," kata Draco.

Sirius mendengus. "Apakah kalian jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Menjijikan!"

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Tak usah dengarkan Sirius. Dia hanya masih marah karena kami putus dua minggu lalu."

Draco melongo tak percaya. Remus nyengir. "Tapi kurasa yang penting sekarang adalah kau dan Harry eh?"

Di antara semua keluarga Harry, Remus adalah favorit Draco. Selalu tenang, dengan senyum lelah di wajahnya. Draco tahu kalau dia manusia serigala, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia memahami bahwa yang justru lebih mengerikan adalah manusia-manusia penuh judgemental di sekitar mereka. Dan Remus mungkin adalah yang punya sifat paling baik di ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berkencan selama itu," dengus Garret. "Ramuan cinta kurasa."

"Mungkin," kata Snape dalam. "Sedikit Mantra Confundus."

Draco mengernyit. Orang-orang ini nampaknya sungguh tak percaya Harry memilihnya. Seolah Draco adalah orang rendahan tanpa kelebihan sama sekali yang tidak pantas di lirik.

Mungkin mereka akan kaget kalau tahu bagaimana Harry merayu Draco. Tapi Draco jelas tak akan menceritakannya pada mereka, mengingat percuma juga karena pasti tak ada yang percaya.

-dhdhddh-

Saat itu kelas 6, pelajaran Ramuan, di pagi hari 2 jam pertama. Draco berpasangan dengan Harry. Dia dan Harry bukan teman, jelas, mengingat perbedaan asrama mereka, tapi karena sudah sekelas sejak kelas 1, Draco tahu namanya. Dia tahu bahwa Harry dekat dengan Ron Weasley, musuh bebuyutan Draco. Tapi mereka hampir tak pernah bicara. Tak pernah ada alasan untuk bicara. Kecuali sesekali mengutuk di koridor, atau bertukar makian.

Dan satu-satunya alasan mereka bicara dengan 'normal' hanyalah 2 jam ramuan ini. Draco menyiapkan kuali, sedang Harry mengambil bahan-bahan di lemari. Lalu mereka mulai memotong-motong akar dan biji.

"Jadi Malfoy," kata Harry pelan. "Kau akhirnya putus dengan Greengrass?"

Draco mendongak sekilas, mengangkat alis. "Apakah ini caramu untuk basa-basi denganku? Bertanya soal mantanku?"

Harry nyengir. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Draco mendengus. "Siap menggosipkanku dengan geng Griffindork yang lain?"

"weell tentu saja. Kau tahu kan seluruh percakapan Gryffindor selalu seputar dirimu," jawab Harry sarksrtis.

"Hm, aku tak kaget. Aku terlalu mengangumkan bagi kalian."

Harry hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya," kata cewek itu sambil mengukur cairan biji bunga asphodil. "Akhirnya Greengrass bosan juga bersama dengan orang sepertimu..."

Draco mencibir. "Bosan denganku? Yang benar saja. Tak ada yang bisa bosan denganku."

Harry nyengir menyebalkan. "Yeah? Komitmen. Apa yang lebih membosankan dari itu?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak menjawab. Cewek itu memang ada benarnya. Tapi akhirnya dia berkata, "Menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak membosankan kan. Aku bisa mempertahankan hubungan lebih dari sebulan."

"Hei," kata Harry tersinggung. Sudah tersebar luas di seantero Hogwarts bahwa Harry Potter hanya berkencan untuk bersenang-senang. Sebulan paling lama. Dan dia akan pindah ke korban yang lainnya. Menurut beberapa informan Draco, seperti Pansy Parkinson, itu adalah bentuk pemberontakan Harry terhadap ayahnya yang overprotektif.

Draco menatap cewek di depannya itu. Harry jelas punya mata yang bagus, hijau dan besar, dengan bulu mata lebat dan hitam. Rambutnya hitam pekat, di kuncir kuda. Cewek itu mungkin bukan yang paling cantik sesekolah, tapi jelas ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang membuatnya menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Draco menyalahkan lesung pipinya.

"Jadi, siapa korban bulan ini?" Tanya Draco, kembali mengecek kualinya dan memberi setetes nila.

Draco bisa merasakan Harry memutar bola matanya di belakangnya. "Kau berkata begitu seolah ada yang komplain. No string attached, jelas sejak awal," katanya ringan.

Draco menggeleng-geleng. Dirinya pribadi lebih suka hubungan eksklusif. Membuatnya lebih tenang dan nyaman. Dan cewek-cewek seperti Harry lah yang Draco jauhi bagai plak. No way banget. Tipe nya adalah cewek bermartabat dengan harga diri tinggi, diutamakan darah murni. Seperti Daphne. Draco menghela napas teringat mantannya, yang duduk dua kursi di depannya.

"Aku pernah mendengar McLaggen berkata bahwa kau mempermainkannya sejak awal," kata Draco, mengambil gelas ukur yang di sodorkan Harry. "Komplain pertama yang kau dapatkah?" Sindirnya.

Harry menyibakkan rambutnya. "Tak bisa berpaling jika sudah mencicipi yang ini kan?" Bisiknya, menatap Draco dari bawah bulu matanya

Draco mendengus. "Sungguh? Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan perawan seperti dirimu?"

Harry mengedip-kedipkan matanya menggoda. "Satu dua hal yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan,"katanya, lalu dengan senyum penuh arti dia berbalik dan berjalan ke lemari penyimpanan bahan. Draco menatap punggungnya tanpa kedip.

Dan dia sadar bahawa DIRINYA lah korban selanjutnya.

Tentu saja Draco tak bisa menolak apa yang disodorkan pada dirinya. Selesai kelas ramuan, dia menarik Harry ke lemari sapu terdekat dan tanpa kata mencium cewek itu dengan penuh nafsu. Dia bisa merasakan senyum puas Harry, tapi memangnya siapa yang peduli? Toh Draco juga tak ingin serius dengan model cewek seperti Harria Potter. Dia bisa melakukan ini. Satu bulan ciuman gratis. Lumayan untuk memuaskan libido nya.

Dan Harry benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara memuaskan pria tanpa perlu tidur dengannya. Draco hanya tak tahu bagaimana cewek itu bisa begitu luar biasa. Dan Draco tak ingin 'no string attached' ini berakhir sebulan. Jadi dia memutar otak apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Harry tidak lari ke cowok lain.

Salah satunya membuat cewek itu puas dengan sentuhannya. Dan tak memberinya waktu luang untuk flirting dengan cowok lain. setiap waktu luang, Draco selalu menarik cewek itu ke ruangan kosong. Harry selalu hanya tertawa setiap kali Draco tak bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Dan sebulan menjadi dua bulan. Lalu tiga bulan. Empat bulan. Tiba-tiba akhir tahun tiba dan itu artinya 8 bulan penuh mereka melakukan ini. Secara eksklusif. Tapi mereka tak membicarakan komitmen sama sekali. Segalanya tampak berjalan dengan sendirinya. Di bulan ke empat, Harry mulai duduk dengan Draco di perpus untuk belajar bersama. Di bulan kelima mereka pergi ke Hogsmead bersama. Bulan ke enam, Harry sudah akrab dengan teman-teman Draco. Dan saat ini, di Hogwarts Ekspress, Draco duduk dengan Harry and gengs di kompartemen mereka, main catur dengan Ronald Weasley!

Saat kembali di kelas 7, perang dunia sihir di mulai. Longbottom dan Granger tidak kembali ke Hogwarts. Draco dan Harry masih melanjutkan hubungan aneh mereka, dan mulai lebih terbuka dengan satu sama lain. Kadang mereka hanya duduk dan mengobrol, tanpa melakukan apapun.

Draco sadar bahwa jelas mereka sudah melewati batas pertemanan. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka putus dengan sendirinya saat Draco tidak kembali ke Hogwarts setelah liburan paskah.

Dan baru bertemu lebih dari setengah tahun kemudian di kementrian sihir, saat Draco selesai sidang dan dinyatakan bersih. Dan miskin.

"Malfoy!"

Draco menoleh, melihat Harry berdiri di samping sepupu ibunya, Sirius Black. Sirius menatap Draco sekilas, lalu kembali bicara dengan orang lain di sebelahnya. Draco mendengus.

"Hei," kata Draco datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sini?" Tanya Harry lagi.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sidang."

"Oh." Harry membelalak. "Mereka... tidak menahanmu kan?"

Draco mendengus. "Nope. Mengambil seluruh warisanku tapi. Sekarang aku adalah pria termiskin di dunia sihir. Tolong selamati aku."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kau mendaftar pendidikan auror kan? Sesuai yang kau inginkan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Yeah. Mereka harus menerimaku kan? Nilai uang yang mereka terima dariku..."

Harry tertawa. "Tenang saja. Kau kan bisa mengumpulkan uang dari gajimu nanti."

"tiga tahun lagi maksudmu?" Ketus Draco. Jujur, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tak pernah tak punya uang.

Harry menatapnya simpati. "Kau bisa kerja part time di tempat muggle," katanya memberi saran. Draco menatapnya ngeri. Harry tertawa. "Mereka tak seburuk itu tahu."

Draco mendesah panjang. "Well, kurasa aku harus kembali dan mulai memilkirkan nasibku selanjutnya..."

Harry menatapnya dari bawah bulu matanya. "Hmm, aku selalu ingin berkencan dengan pria miskin, kau tahu..."

Draco mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Sungguh? Bahkan dengan pria yang harus berbagi apartemen dengan 5 orang lain?"

Harry hanya tertawa, lalu menarik Draco untuk mencari koridor sepi ( di dekat departemen misteri), dan mencium cowok itu mesra.

well, hal baik selalu datang pada orang paling sial sekalipun, rupanya.

-dhdhddh-

Draco melirik Harry, yang juga sedang meliriknya sambil menahan tawa, rupanya memikirkan hal yang sama. Definitely Nope. Jelas cerita jadian mereka bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibagi dengan orang-orang yang menganggap Harry sesuci bunda Theresa.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Draco akhirnya. "Er, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. First time I saw her, I swear I knew, that i'd say 'i do'." Tambahnya, mengingat lirik yang pas.

Semua menatapnya tak percaya. Draco tak menyalahkan mereka. Siapa yang percaya pada istilah 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'? Jelas bukan Draco.

Lalu Lily dan James kembali. James memelototi Draco, seolah dirinya di omelin istrinya adalah salah Draco.

Setelah duduk, Lily berkata, "Maaf atas interupsi kami, Draco dear. Silakan lanjutkan."

Draco berdeham. Dia menyodorkan kotak cincinnya lagi. "Seperti aku bilang tadi, in this box is a ring for your youngest. She's my everything and all that i know is. It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side..."

"Kita tak akan pernah berada di sisi yang sama Malfoy," tandas James kaku. Lily mendesah. Pasukan di belakangnya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Tapi Draco tak kecil hati. Dia melanjutkan. "Cause very soon I'm hoping that I," Draco menarik napas. "...can marry your daughter..."

James berdiri lagi. "Beraninya kau!"

"Pasti hamil, James! Aku tahu itu!" Pekik Sirius hilang kendali.

"Tak bisa dipercaya dia berani mengatakannya di depan wajah kita!" Seru Garret tak percaya.

Draco hanya bisa tergagap melihat kemarahan semua orang. Apa dia salah bicara? Apa dia tak sengaja mengganti Marry dengan Fucking? Reaksi mereka semua seolah Draco bukan melamar, tapi menyebut mereka %\€|£{£^\€€].

Draco melirik Harry yang menutup wajahnya sambil menggeleng putus asa. Pantas saja cewek itu sedikit tidak normal, tumbuh di tengah keluarga seperti ini, kalau Draco mungkin sudah bunuh diri.

"James," desis Lily, menarik suaminya duduk kembali. "Diam semua!" Bentaknya, dan semua langsung hening. Lily menatap Draco lagi.

"Aku..." Draco merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Dia berdeham lagi. Punggungnya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin, membuatnya makin tak nyaman. " I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life..."

"Ah," kata Snape dingin dan penuh duri. "Darimana kau tahu kau tak akan mati besok?"

Ucapan ini diiringi gumaman mengiyakan. Draco merasakan nyalinya ciut.

"Sev, please," kata Harry, nadanya memohon. Snape hanya mendengus tapi terdiam.

Draco menjilat bibirnya. "... and give her the best of me till the day that I die..."

"Hopefully soon," tandas Peter keji.

"Give her the best of you," dengus James, suaranya menggelegar. "Do tell. Katakan padaku apa yang kau punya yang bisa kau tawarkan untuk anakku."

Draco terdiam. Dia tak punya jawaban untuk ini. Karena memang sesungguhnya dia tahu bahwa Harry sangat istimewa. Di balik sifatnya yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan tidak sensitif, Harry punya hati yang lapang, dan mudah memaafkan. Easy going. Dengan senyum tulus selalu memberi Draco semangat di saat terpuruk sekalipun. Tidak pernah peduli saat Draco tak bisa mengajaknya makan di restoran mewah atau membelikannya baju dan emas.

Draco menunduk menatap jari-jari tangannya.

"Ayah," desah Harry.

"Aku, mungkin memang tidak bisa memberi Harry seperti ini sekarang," kata Draco, tak ingin Harry membelanya lebih jauh lagi. Ini adalah pertempurannya dengan James Potter, dan dia ingin memenangkannya tanpa bantuan Harry. "Rumah mewah. Perhiasan mahal. Tapi aku pekerja keras. Aku yakin bisa menikmati ini kelak. Dan apa yang kutawarkan pada Harry sekarang adalah pernikahan. I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen, she'll be the most beautiful bride that i've ever seen, I cant wait to smile when she walks down the aisle on the arm of her father..."

Hening menyusul pernyataan ini. Draco melirik Harry, yang tersenyum kecil, wajahnya merona. Draco tersenyum dalam hati, tahu bahwa dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus. Dan full of Gryffindor. Kalau kau ingin singa-singa menerimamu, mengaumlah seperti mereka, kata orang.

Tapi Draco tahu bahwa apa yang dia katakan berasal dari hatinya yang terdalam. Harry pantas menerima yang terbaik. Dan siapa yang lebih baik dari Draco Malfoy?

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Lily, tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya (Wow Draco tak tahu bahwa kata-katanya sekeren itu!). "Bagaimana caramu melamar Harry?"

Draco dan Harry membelalak kaget dengan kompak.

"Ah," kata Draco, merasa bodoh karena harusnya dia dan Harry sadar pertanyaan ini akan ditanyakan, dan mereka tak punya jawaban yang cukup Gryffindor untuk menjawab ini. "Er," Draco menatap Harry, yang meringis.

"Kenapa? Jawab pertanyaan Lily," kata Sirius tajam.

"Atau mungkin kau tak bisa menjawab karena ceritanya tak sesuai harapan kami?" Tambah Snape mengompori.

James menatap Draco seolah siap membantainya jika ada satu kata saja yang salah.

"tentu saja tidak!" Kata Draco, seolah tersinggung. "Lamaranku sangat romantis. Aku hanya agak malu menceritakannya."

Harry mengangguk cepat, siap mendukung kisah dusta yang akan Draco ceritakan.

"super romantis. Tak menyangka Draco bisa begitu. Pasti karena cintanya yang mendalam padaku," tambah Harry.

Draco berusaha tidak mendengus. Dia mengingat bahwa kejadian itu baru minggu lalu terjadi. Lamaran "super romantis yang tidak Harry sangka".

-dhdhdhdh-

Saat itu hari Minggu, hari dimana Draco tidak mengambil lembur. Dia dan Harry semalam merayakan lunasnya cicilan apartemen Draco dengan teman-teman mereka, mabuk dan berdansa sampai pagi. Mereka berdua pulang ke apartemen Draco, dan tentu saja melakukan seks. Draco bangun Karena merasa sangat sangat lapar. Kepalanya seolah mau pecah. Dia melihat Harry sedang membaca majalah di sebelahnya, hanya memakai kaos oblong Draco dan celana dalam; kakinya terangkat santai di tembok, dan dia sedang mengunyah sereal tanpa susu. Rambutnya super berantakan. Tapi Draco tidak mau menghakimi. Dia tahu dirinya juga pasti tampak sangat buruk rupa.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke meja di sebelahnya, dan mendesah lega saat Harry ternyata sudah menyiapkan ramuan anti-hangover dan air putih. Draco menenggaknya.

"tiga sore, sleepyhead," kata Harry tanpa mendongak dari majalahnya. Witch weekly. Harry langganan karena dia suka sekali bergosip.

Draco mengerang, bangkit ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, buang air, dan sikat gigi. Biasanya hangovernya membaik setelah melakukan rutinitas itu. Dia butuh shower, tapi bisa ditunda sampai setelah selesai makan.

"Aku sangat lapar," desah Draco. Harry menyodorkan kotak serealnya, dan Draco cemberut. "Tak adakah makanan yang lebih berkelas?"

"Pesan pizza. Kau bisa pakai telepon sendiri kan?"tandas Harry, membalik halamannya.

Draco mendesah, lalu menelepon pizza terdekat dari sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada burung hantu dari ibumu tadi," kata Harry, melambaikan tongkatnya, dan sebuah amplop bersegel terbang ke arah Draco, yang menangkapnya tangkas. Draco membaringkan tubuhnya, bersandar di tumpukan bantalnya, dan mulai membaca.

"Ada yang penting?" Tanya Harry, menjejalkan sereal ke mulutnya.

Draco mendesah lagi. Tampaknya hari ini adalah hari mendesah untuknya. "Biasa. Kapan menikah? Kapan memberinya cucu? Umurnya sudah semakin tua bla bla bla." Draco meletakkan surat itu di sampingnya, akan menjawabnya setelah dia makan dan bisa berpikir jernih.

"Hmm," tanggap Harry tak tertarik.

Draco menatapnya. Mereka sudah 9 tahun berkencan. Yah mungkin tidak sampai 9 tahun kalau mengingat mereka sempat 2 tahun putus. Tapi intinya, itu hubungan yang sangat lama kan? Dan Harry mungkin sudah hampir 3 tahun tinggal di apartemen ini dengannya. Draco tak berani ke flat Harry sendiri karena Ayah Harry dan teman-temannya suka muncul mendadak tanpa peringatan. Yang paling parah adalah saat Harry dan Draco sedang bermesraan di dapur, dan Remus Lupin mendadak muncul. Draco masih merinding jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika yang memergoki mereka adalah James atau Sirius.

Harry masih beberapa kali pulang ke flatnya sendiri memang, tapi tak pernah lama. Hampir semua bajunya ada di lemari Draco, dan dia punya perlengkapan mandi lengkap di kamar mandi Draco. Draco tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia Belanja, memasak, dan beres-beres sendiri, karena Harry sudah melakukannya dengan cepat dan efisien. Rupanya dari dulu Harry tak pernah punya peri rumah dan ibunya selalu memaksanya membantu beres-beres.

Dan Draco hanya tak bisa membayangkan dirinya bersama dengan cewek selain Harry.

"Apa?" Tanya Harry. "Kenapa menatapku? Jatuh cinta lagi?" Godanya.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Pernikahan Potter. Rasanya capek juga mendengar ibuku mendesakku terus..."

"Kalau begitu menikahlah," kata Harry simpel, menenggak colanya. Sambil tiduran. Sungguh kemampuan yang luar biasa.

"yeah?" Kata Draco datar. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ingin menikah denganmu?"

Harry menjilat jarinya yang penuh remahan sereal. "Aku tak akan menolak."

Draco terbahak. "Well, oke kalau begitu. Akan kukatakan pada ibuku kita akan segera menikah."

Harry mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalahnya. "Kau tahu salah satu personil Wizard sonnet selingkuh? Padahal kupikir dia yang paling bisa berkomitmen!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. Dia bangkit ke lemarinya, mencari-cari. "Dimana kotak itu?" Gumamnya panik.

"kotak berisi cincin dari ibumu?" Tanya Harry.

"iya. Kau melihat?"

"ada di lemari bagianku. Sudah ku amankan. Jaga-jaga kalau kau sampai mau memberinya ke orang lain," kata Harry simpel. "Aku suka cincin itu." Lalu dia melambaikan tongkatnya lagi, dan kotak cincin melayang dari lemari bagian Harry ke tangannya.

Draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau pikir aku akan melamar oranv lain? Setelah 9 tahun pacaran denganmu?" Tukasnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu, "Hanya jaga-jaga," katanya tanpa dosa, membuka kotak cincin, memakai cincin dengan lambang naga, cincin pertunanagan dari generasi ke generasi Malfoy. Dia menatap jarinya sambil nyengir. "Apakah aku sudah pantas menjadi Mrs Malfoy?"

Draco merayap mendekatinya di kasur, mau tak mau ikut nyengir. "I love you future Mrs Malfoy," gumamnya di telinga Harry, yang bergidik bergairah.

dan selanjutnya, bayangkan sendiri.

-dhdhdhddh-

Draco berjengit mengingat kejadian itu. Semua mata masih menatapnya, menunggu. Tapi dia bukan Slytherin jika tak bisa berbohong. Bohong adalah naluri alamiahnya. Hanya saja dengan banyaknya tekanan seperti ini..

"Jadi aku sudah sangat ingin menikahi Harry sejak dulu. Aku ingin punya anak dengannya, meneruskan nama Malfoy. Tapi dengan keadaan... keuanganku... yang memalukan, mana mungkin aku berani melamarnya. Jadi aku menunggu. Hari demi hari. Sampai setidaknya aku punya rumah yang milikku sendiri untuk kutawarkan, apartemen yang walaupun tak sebesar Malfoy Manor tapi setidaknya punya 3 kamar untuk bayi-bayi kami nanti," kata Draco memulai narasinya. Harry menatap jari-jarinya, bahunya bergetar menahan tawa. Who is he kidding? Dia dan Harry tak akan sudi punya anak sebelum umur 30 tahun, dan itu masih 5 tahun lagi. Tapi orang-orang di depannya tak tahu itu kan?

"Jadi, begitu aku berhasil melunasi apartemen itu, aku begitu di atas langit. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memberitahu Harry. Tapi aku ingin kebahagiaan kedua. Kebahagiaan dimana dia juga akan tinggal bersamaku di rumah itu..."

Dengusan tajam terdengar. Draco menatap sebal, yang berkata, "Yang benar saja! Harry sudah lama tinggal denganmu di sana kan? Kami tak pernah menemukannya di flatnya sendiri!"

Draco tak terkesan dengan interupsi itu. "Apakah itu penting? Boleh kulanjutkan ceritaku?" Beberapa mengangguk dan Draco puas. Ini seperti masa lalu. Saat di meja Slytherin dan semua orang begitu bersemangat mendengar ceritanya. Draco memang pandai bernarasi. Mungkin seharusnya dia jadi pemain teater.

"Jadi aku memikirkan bagaimana caraku memintanya untuk menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya denganku. Harry adalah wanita paling spesial dalam hidupku. Dia pantas mendapat lamaran terbaik dariku," kata Draco lagi. Harry terbatuk, yang mungkin untuk menyamarkan tawa. "Kau sakit, Love? Mau minum air?" Tanya Draco penuh penekanan. Harry mengangguk dan Draco mengambil air dari meja, menyodorkannya pada Harry. Semua menatap mereka berdua.

"Lanjut. Aku portkey ke rumah orangtuaku, meminta cincin beremblem keluarga Malfoy, yang turun-temurun di berikan pada The Next Mrs Malfoy," kata Draco. Cincin itu sudah 7 tahun tersimpan di lemari Draco, karena ibunya mendesaknya untuk segera menikah selama itu. "Lalu aku pulang. Harry masih bekerja karena saat itu ada keadaan gawat di daerah Surrey. Aku segera merapikan rumah, menata meja di beranda kami, menyiapkan makan malam, dengan dua lilin temaram di bawah cahaya purnama. Semua seakan mendukung momen kami."

Draco menghela napas sambil tersenyum, seolah sedang bernostalgia, meraih jari Harry dan meremasnya. Memperingatkannya untuk tidak tertawa. "Lalu Harry datang, karena aku mengirim pesan di apartemenNYA untuk datang ke rumahku. Baru selesai mandi, dengan kaos dan celana training, rambut basah. Aku menatapnya. Dan aku tahu bahwa cintaku padanya tak akan pernah habis. Dia sungguh mempesonaku bahkan dengan dandanan yang begitu simpel..."

Semua tampak tak nyaman di ruangan itu. Jelas mereka tak berharap mendapat kisah yang begitu menyentuh hati. Draco tersenyum puas dalam hati.

"Lalu aku membimbingnya duduk di kursi. Dia menatapku heran, melihat makan malam dan lilin. Dia bertanya siapa yang ulang tahun? Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhnya makan, karena dia pasti lapar setelah pulang bekerja. Kami makan dan mengobrol ringan soal pekerjaan," lanjut Draco. " Lalu setelah selesai makan, aku bangkit dari kursiku, berlutut di depannya, dan berkata: Harry Potter, maukah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku? Memberiku anak dan menceriakan rumahku dengan keberadaanmu? Menjadi Harry Malfoy dalam Ikatan pernikahan yang suci denganku?"

Harry tertawa, tampaknya dia sudah tak tahan, tapi untungnya cewek itu sempat menutupi geli nya dengan berkata, "Dan aku sangat terkejut, tentu. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa Draco siap menikah di usia muda. Aku tentu sangat menginginkan ini. Pernikahan adalah impian setiap wanita," tambahnya sambil mendesah.

Dia dan Draco bertukar pandang, lalu buru-buru melihat ke depan lagi. Kalau mereka sampai mengacaukan cerita ini...

Semua balik menatap mereka. Lily kembali menghapus air mata haru nya.

"Oh Draco,sungguh itu hal paling romantis yang pernah kudengar," katanya dengan senyum basah.

James mendengus. "Aku melamarmu lebih baik dari itu," ketusnya.

"oh yeah? Dengan berteriak di aula besar saat kelulusan? Membuatku malu setengah mati dan mau tak mau menjawab iya?" Tandas Lily datar. James tergagap, menatapnya tak percaya. Remus, Sirius, dan Peter cekikikan di belakangnya.

"Jadi aku di sini sekarang," kata Draco, berharap mood situasi ini akan semakin membaik. "Meminta persetujuanmu, Mr Potter. She's been here every step since the day that we met. So dont ever worry about me ever treating her bad..."

James menatap Draco sedingin biasanya. Jelas tak terkesan. Tapi Draco tak kaget. Dan dia tak berharap apapun selain James berkata: oke. Sebrengsek apapun Draco, dia tak akan mau menjerat Harry dalam pernikahan yang tak disetujui orangtuanya.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti Harry," tandas Garret. "Kau menolak pria baik-baik macam Cedric Diggory dan menerima DIA?"

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya rapat, berusaha tak terpancing.

"Gar, this is so not your bussiness," tukas Harry, memelototi abangnya.

"tentu saja ini jadi urusanku kalau kau di permainkan pelahap maut macam dia!" Seru Garret murka.

"Garret!"

"Garret benar Har. Pikirkanah lagi, masih banyak calon yang lebih baik dari dia," kata Peter. "Beberapa Healer kenalanku jelas punya kualifikasi lebih baik..."

"Sungguh Harry, kau tahu akupun kaget kau memilih pria dari keluarga yang begitu hitam..." ketus Sirius.

"Kau tak sadar dirimu sendiri kan Padfoot?" Ketus Harry, memelototi ayah baptisnya yang tampak sakit hati.

"Auror pekerjaan yang berbahaya. Kenapa kau tak memilih akuntan saja?" Kata Snape.

"Sev, ayahku auror!"

"tepat sekali. Apakah kau mau memilih yang seperti ayahmu?"

"dan apa maksudnya itu?" Ketus James tersinggung. Snape hanya mencibir menatapnya.

"Dia mendapat pendidikan moral yang berbeda dari kita HAr," kata Tobias. "Sekali pelahap maut, selamanya pelahap maut. Dia bisa lolos dari azkaban hanya karena uangnya..."

Draco berjengit mendengar ini. Tapi dia bertekad tak akan terpancing. Tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan emosinya.

Harry tampak sangat tertekan di sebelah Draco, tangannya menggenggam tangan Draco yang terkepal.

"Menjijikan. Banyak yang lebih baik darinya!"

"Anak Lucius Malfoy!"

"Pelahap maut!"

"Dia bahkan pernah mencoba membunuh Dumbledore!"

Draco merapatkan rahangnya, berusaha membayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, mengilangkan suara-suara itu. Sampai...

"Aku tak akan sudi menerima sampah ini sebagai menantu," kata-kata James Potter terlontar.

PRANG!

Semua tersentak diam, vas besar di ujung ruangan pecah berantakan. Draco bangkit, dia tak mengacungkan tongkatnya, tapi sihirnya lepas kendali. Dia mencibir menatap orang-orang yang melongo menatapnya.

"Baik," kata Draco dingin. "Aku mengerti. Kalian semua tak menerimaku di keluarga ini kan? Tak masalah. Aku dan Harry sudah memperkirakan ini. Ini hanya berarti aku dan Harry akan hidup selamanya dalam dosa dan punya anak haram yang akan bertanya-tanya kenapa orangtuanya tak menikah."

Setiap mulut ternganga tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Mereka jelas kaget melihat perubahan sikap Draco yang drastis.

"Tenang saja, aku sama bencinya dengan kalian seperti kalian membenciku. Kalau bukan karena Harry, aku tak akan sudi datang kesini, mengemis meminta persetujuanmu," Draco menatap James tajam. "Tapi jelas aku tidak mendapatkannya. Baiklah. Kau manusia egois, kau menutup matamu terhadap apa kelebihanku dan mengungkit-ungkit masa laluku hanya agar aku tak bersama Harry. Tapi kuberitahu, Harry sama butuhnya padaku seperti aku butuh padanya."

Draco mendengus dan melanjutkan. "Kau ingat saat kami putus selama 2 tahun? Harry berkencan dengan orang lain TAPI dia masih muncul di depan pintu apartemenku, merayuku untuk tidur dengannya! Tak percaya? Silakan tanya sendiri padanya!"

James dan semua yang ada di sana tergagap dengan wajah merona, Harry menutup wajahnya pasrah.

"Harry, Gryffindor, menyodorkan dirinya dan melakukan perselingkuhan. Dan aku, Slytherin, tak pernah berselingkuh seumur hidupku. Kau lihat? Bisakah kau masukkan fakta ini dalam otakmu yang menyedihlkan dan penuh stereotyping?" Tandas Draco, matanya berkilat penuh amarah. "Jadi Pettigrew, silakan jodohkan Harry dengan Healer manapun yang kau kenal, tapi jangan kaget kalau anak yang lahir darinya nanti punya rambut yang pirang seperti aku!"

Lalu dia menghentakkan kakinya sebagai penutupan yang dramatis, dan pergi. Sampai di depan pintu ruangan itu, dia menoleh pada Harry, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum dan... terangsang?. Astaga! Dan orang-orang disana masih bisa menganggap gadis itu super suci?! Apa mereka buta?

"Kutunggu di rumah," kata Draco. Harry hanya mengangguk, tapi tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dracopun berlalu dan pulang. Meninggalkan kerumunan yang masih menatapnya syok.

Meminta persetujuan seorang Ayah jelas bukan hal yang mudah.

-dhdhdhd-

James Potter menatap sosok Draco malfoy yang pergi dengan bahu tegak dan dagu terangkat, masih sangat syok karena tak percaya anak yang biasanya pendiam dan iya iya saja saat di caci maki oleh mereka bisa berkata seperti itu.

Dan James tak bisa menyanggah rasa setengah kagum itu. Jelas sulit untuk bisa berani berdiri tegak melawan kepala auror, wakil kepala auror, profesor, dan orang-orangnlain yang jelas menunjukkan kebencian padamu.

James ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Draco, di kelas pelatihan auror. Anak pendiam yang duduk sendirian dengan mata penuh tekad, menguasai segalanya dengan cepat, bergerak secara efisien. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia mantan pelahap maut. James sangat bangga padanya, dan itu dia tunjukkan dengan melatih anak itu lebih keras dari yang lain. Tapi Draco tak pernah menunjukkan komplain sedikitpun. Dia menerima apapun yang diberikan padanya, dan tetap bersemangat berlatih tiap harinya.

Sampai setahun kemudian, Harry membawanya ke rumah.

Dan James tak tahu kenapa dia bisa jadi begitu membenci Draco. Dia terlalu kaku untuk Harry. Terlalu miskin. Terlalu ini. Terlalu itu. Bahkan James jadi sama sekali tak bisa melihat kelebihan luar biasa milik Draco yang awalnya sangat dia banggakan.

James mendesah panjang, menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya yang langsung heboh berkomentar betapa tidak sopannya Draco. Jelas bukan calon suami yang mereka harapkan akan dipilih Harry.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Harry...

Anaknya itu tampak luar biasa murka, matanya menyipit; dan kerumunanpun hening lagi.

"Puas?" Tanyanya penuh marah. "Terimakasih banyak telah mengacaukan semuanya. Aku akan kembali ke apartemen Draco dan kuharap malam ini kalian semua bisa tidur nyenyak karena telah mengacaukan satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk menikah!"

Dan Harrypun menghentak pergi.

"Harry, sayang, kumohon dengarkan a..." James mencoba, tapi hanya mendapat pintu yang dibanting menutup. James menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke sofa dan menutup wajahnya. Dia bisa merasakan Lily menggeleng kecewa dan pergi juga menyusul Harry.

Semua masih terdiam dan James merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling brengsek sejagat raya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Seminggu kemudian.

Ting tong!

Bel pintu apartemen Draco berbunyi. Tepat saat Draco baru keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan celana training, tanpa baju, masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Bukakan pintunya, Co," kata Harry, dia di dapur, dengan kaos Draco dan rambut basah, masih menyiapkan makan malam. Hari itu hari Minggu dan dia dan Harry seperti biasa tidur sampai sore. Draco menjilat bibir menatap kekasihnya itu, tak pernah tahu kenapa dirinya selalu terangsang melihat Harry yang simpel dengan kaosnya yang kebesaran...

Ting tong!

"Draco!"

"Iya iyaa," gumam Draco, bergerak malas ke pintu. Kenapa mereka tidak pura-pura tak ada di rumah saja sih? Palingan juga cuma muggle yang minta izin mau mengadakan pesta semalam suntuk...

"Oh."

Berdiri di depan Draco, James Potter. Dengan jubah biasanya. Menatap Draco tajam. Sikap James pada Draco di tempat kerja tidak berubah, padahal draco tadinya berpikir James akan mencari-cari alasan untuk memecatnya. Tapi tidak, mereka bersikap normal. Dan mungkin James menyimpan kemarahannya untuk hari ini...

Mereka saling tatap tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Siapa Co... Ayah?" Harry muncul di belakang Draco, tampak sangat kaget. "Apa yang ayah lakukan di sini?"

James berdeham. Dia menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian dengan wajah berubah hijau. Draco berjengit. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa dia dan Harry baru bermesraan. Rambut basah dan pakaian seadanya, di tambah Harry memakai kausnya yang kebesaran sampai pahanya tanpa celana...

"Kau mau masuk?" Tanya Draco. "Sir." Tambahnya.

James berdeham, mengangguk. Draco minggir mempersilakannya masuk. Cowok itu mengambil baju asal saja yang terselempang di sofa, dan berbisik, "ganti bajumu," pada Harry, yang tampak baru sadar saking kagetnya melihat ayahnya dan buru-buru masuk kamar.

Draco mempersilakannya duduk, dan mengambilkan wine dan gelas. Dia menyodorkan segelas, yang diterima James dengan anggukan.

Meraka saling diam-diaman sambil menyeruput wine masing-masing. Lalu Harry datang dengan kausnya sendiri dan celana jins. Dia duduk di sebelah Draco. James tampak mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lalu menutup mulutnya lagi dan memilih menenggak wine-nya sampai habis. Draco mengisinya lagi.

"Jadi," kata Harry akhirnya setelah keheningan yang menyesakkan. "Ada apa Ayah?"

James menatapnya lama. Lalu, "Bisakah aku bicara berdua dengan... Draco?" Nama Draco asing sekali diucapkan olehnya.

Harry tampak mau memprotes, tapi Draco meremas tangannya. Mereka bertukar pandang, Draco mengangguk. Harry mendesah kalah dan berjalan ke dapur. Draco menggumamkan mantra muffliato untuk privasi.

"Apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan padaku Sir?" Tanya Draco.

James berdeham, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Aku ingin meminta maaf karena sikapku yang tidak dewasa minggu lalu."

Draco membelalak, jelas tak menyangka James meminta maaf padanya. James Potter, bos nya yang selalu membencinya!

"Em..."

James mendesah. "Aku tahu saat diriku bersalah, Malfoy. Kau datang dengan niat yang sangat Gryffindor, dan aku jelas telah membuktikan diriku tak se sportif seharusnya seorang singa. Pembelaanku, aku sangat menyayangi Harry, dan kau tak akan memahami itu sampai kau punya anak gadis sendiri..."

"Tidak akan," kata Draco cepat. James mengerjap. "Maksudku, aku tak akan punya anak cewek. Malfoy selalu hanya memproduksi cowok."

James terkekeh, lalu menghabiskan wine nya. Draco mengisinya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa di belakangku banyak orang. Satu kata dari Harry bahwa kau menyakitinya..." ancaman James jelas. Draco mengangguk.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan sepanjang usia," kata Draco perlahan. "Tapi aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Harry. Aku bersumpah padamu."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Lalu...

"Can I Marry your daughter?" Kata Draco, memperjelas situasi.

James menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya. "Kurasa aku harus memberi izin kan? Mengingat aku tak punya jawaban jika anak kalian datang padaku dan bertanya kenapa orangtuanya tak menikah..."

Draco terbahak, dan merasakan seolah air dingin menyiram tubuhnya. Lega sekali.

Astaga!

astaga!

dia akan menikahi Harry!

Yes!

-fin-

plis review :*


End file.
